(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the case, especially to the case. More particularly, the invention relates to the case, which is a cooling as well as power source.
(2) Background of the Invention
With the increasing advancement and technology in a day to day life, people are becoming more reliant to electronic devices and gadgets. These devices and gadgets have improved the lifestyle of many. For communication purpose, mobile phones are the most frequently used device. People's lives have become increasing dependent on using mobile phones as an everyday communication tool. With the development of technology, people want mobile phone features that are more advanced and more perfect. Hence, the CPU processing power is continuously growing. Such high usages of mobile phones cause the early discharge of the mobile phone's battery, and also lead to a heating problem.
With the popularity of smart phones, mobile phones continue to become faster and thinner. The mobile phones used to play games cause excessive heat, which is an issue. Currently, there are few devices in the market to resolve such issue, viz. cooling tray, a cell phone holder, and built-in cooling compounds, but they are not convenient to carry and not environmentally friendly.
At present, mobile phones have been widely used and have brought great convenience to the communication of information. People often use their phones while idle to use the Internet, play games, and to bring fun into their lives. However, the existing widespread consumption of intelligent machines has a serious problem; users often need to charge it. If there is no power in the outdoor or other places, it becomes a difficult task to charge the phone. To avoid a sudden power failure, phone users will generally carry a good backup battery charge in advance, or conserve the charge. However it is quite inconvenient to carry a spare battery or conserve the charge left on the device.
Solar cells have been used for many years to convert sun light into electricity. Solar cells can be used to power portable devices and to charge various batteries. They are able to provide power to electronic devices through direct sunlight, or from artificial light (indoor light).
Although such devices are commonly available on the market, they have not been popular with portable device users. The main shortfall is in the fact that the user needs to carry a separate device (solar charger) along with the portable device it is meant to charge. Each time a portable device needs to be charged, it first needs to be connected to the solar charger, and secondly needs to be placed in a sunny location. In another words, current solar chargers are not a practical option to charge portable electronic while you walk/move or carry on with your daily activity, they are simply too cumbersome.
Currently, mobile phones are becoming more popular. With the common cell phone, there are many shortcomings that need some improvement. Alternatives currently present in the market are either inconvenient or expensive. Also, these alternatives are quite time consuming.
Therefore, the present invention gives a solution to these shortcomings by providing a case that not only protects the phone, but is also a cooling and power source.